when different worlds meet
by lovebird3000
Summary: its a tottaly weird story couse 2 difrent animations will meet each other pleasant or unpleasant? when the knd and aleu from balto meet its goin to be nutter than nuts can be, 34 aleutano a wolf from the knd world, plz review
1. Chapter 1: aleu disapeares

disclaimer: i don't own balto and i don't own knd

when 2 difrent worlds meet

chapter 1: aleu disapeares

1952 nome...

''hi mom!'', kodi (a male of the 6 pups) said running by

''hi dear are you going to play with your sister?'', jenna (the mother) said

''yeah aleu (a female of the 6 pups) and i are going to mauntain cliff to look at the arora'', kodi said

''okay but be carefull you'll never know'', jenna said

''yes mom see you later'', kodi said

'' be carefull!'', she repeated

kodi walked to mauntain cliff where aleu was waiting for him next to a big lighted circel

''what is that?'', kodi asked

''i don't know'', aleu replied

''do you dare to touch it'', kodi dared aleu

''yeah'', she answerred

''proof it!'', kodi said

''okay'', aleu put her paw trought the light and she was sucked up by the circel, letting an howl of fear kodi runned to balto.

''dad aleu is sucked up by a giant light giving circel!'', kodi yelled

''aleu?'', balto said

''yeah we can never get her back couse when she was sucked up the circel disapeared'', kodi said stressed

''don't worry i think aleu is smart enough to find a way home'', balto said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: sorry if its confusing but i just like this way of making stories, plz review


	2. Chapter 2: lost in a strange world

disclaimer: don't own both knd and balto, sorry it took so long to update i've been busy with 4 stories

chapter 2: lost in a strange world

aleu woke up in a strange location a trash can, she looked around.

''where's the snow?'', she said and runned trough the street

she didn't notice an car coming closer, the car almost crashed into her but she was grabbed away by someone

''its okay lil puppy, your save'', a voice with an australian accent said

''woof woof'', aleu barked

''what's that i don't understand dogs'', the voice said

aleu looked up and saw she was in the arms of a blonde boy.

''your going with me'', the blonde aussie said

he took aleu to a giant treehouse with strange hightech sucurity and electronica

the boy runned to his room putting aleu on a boxing ring bed, aleu started to howl

''shht'', the blonde kid said,''you need to be quiet, if numbuh 1 finds out i got an dog in here he wil flip'',he said

''woof woof'', aleu said

''okay i am going to ask numbuh 2 if he got something to understand dogs with'', the blonde kid said, he walked out of the room and walked into another.

''haya mate'', he said

''oh hi numbuh 4'', a kid with goggles on answered

''hey hoagie what did you make?'', the blonde asked

''i've just finished my understander(me: couldn't make up something better)'', hoagie said

''cool what does it do?'', the blonde kid asked

''wel wallabee it translate dog, cat, wolf and horse talk in human and this makes them understand us'', hoagie said

''cool'', wallabee replied,''can i try it out for ya?

''sure'', hoagie replied

-------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: that's it hope ya enjoyed review no flames


	3. Chapter 3: hey i talk human

disclaimer: don't own balto or knd

note: there is someone saying i am copying her story, her pen name is jarinska and she just copied my story and put it up as a script story wich are no longer allowed if you can help me please repport the copy of this story by jarinska, i'll thank you all forever, if you repport the copy of my story made by jarinska everyone can give me a request for a story and i'll see what i can do with it. THANK YOU ALL YOU ROCK (jarinska not).

chapter 3: hey i talk human

wallabee runned right towards aleu

''here take this, then i can understand what you want'', he said

''woof woof'', aleu replied

wally putted the machine in the top of her mouth and turned it on

''so what do you want?'', he asked

''where am i'' aleu replied, she started realized what she just did, ''i speak human?'', she said confused

''yea the machine cares that you can speak human'', wally replied

''oh cool'', aleu said happily

''well where am i?'', aleu asked

''your in cleveland'', wally replied

''cleveland?'', aleu asked confused

''yep'', wally replied

''what time is it?'', aleu asked

''its 3:45pm'', wally replied

''okay and what day?'', aleu asked

''friday'', wally replied

''and what date'', aleu asked

''june 12th'', wally replied

''okay and what year?'', aleu asked

''2006'', wally replied

''WHAT!!!'', aleu screamed

''what's the matter?'', wally asked

''that can't be 10 minutes ago i was still in 1929'', aleu replied

''1929?'', wally asked confused

''yea, oh the gate'', alue at once said

''what gate?'', wally asked

''the gate i went trough when i came here, it was a time gate'', alue replied

''a time gate?'', wally asked

''yes, i will never see my familly again'', aleu said and howled

''you can come with meh if you wanto'', wally said

''oh really?, that would be awesome!'', aleu replied

''comon then i'll show you the treehouse'', wally said

''oh cool'', aleu said

they ran off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: finally i found the inspiration to update this story, well review please, and don't forget to repport the copy by jarinska, thank you. helping critic is welcome.


End file.
